


Yours Truly

by bimboobaggins



Series: King's Jewel [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Sickness, F/M, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Thorin Oakenshield Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimboobaggins/pseuds/bimboobaggins
Summary: After a bizarre dinner with Bilbo Baggins, Rowan Burrows finds herself alongside 13 dwarves, a wizard, and Bilbo on the quest to take back Erebor and reclaim the treasure that is guarded by the mighty dragon, Smaug. Despite her lack of strength and knowledge as to how to use a sword, Rowan proves herself to be worthy of being alongside the company, as well as winning the heart of Thorin Oakenshield.This is the story of how Rowan Burrows finds herself as well as the love story between her and Thorin Oakenshield.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Series: King's Jewel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712941
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Our Story Begins

_ ‘Fish guts. Rabbit’s foot. Embers...what else? What else’ _

_ Growing frustrated with the attempt to learn the newest potion, a young Rowan pushed forward the cauldron with a sigh, tired of today’s lesson. _

_ “Papa, I’m getting tired of this. When can we go home?” Rowan whined, looking up at her father who was reading a book near the fireplace. _

_ Without looking up, her father licked his finger and flipped the page, beginning to read the next section of his book. _

_ “I’ve told you already, Rowan, we go home when you can finish that potion,” Her father began, rocking now in his chair, “We talked about this yesterday. Sleeping potion, what goes into it?” _

_ Letting out a sigh, Rowan pushed her ginger locks behind her shoulders, squeezing her thumbs to her palms to concentrate. _

_ “Fish guts for smell, rabbit’s foot for luck, embers for a spark...uh…u-” _

_ The sudden snap of the book closing made Rowan jump. Looking up, she watched as her father stood up from his chair, tossing his book to the side before making his way to the table where she was at, leaning forward towards her. _

_ “This is pathetic, Rowan, have you been studying? This potion is sloppy. I told you to work on this quickly so the ingredients wouldn’t spoil and look! The embers are already growing cold!” _

_“Papa, I’m sorry, I for-”_ _  
_

_“You forgot?! Forgetting important details isn’t going to help you! Now isn’t the time for mistakes. Do you think He will forgive you for making mistakes?”_

__

_ At this point, Rowan was in tears, her head lowered as her body shook with fear. She knew her father wasn’t a perfectionist and she knew he was preparing for the return of Him, but she was just a child, how could he expect so much on her? _

__

_ Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Rowan’s father stood up straight and let out a sigh. He knew teaching Rowan witchcraft was going to be difficult. It was difficult for him! Part of him, however, thought maybe she could do what he couldn’t do. _

__

_ “Papa...I’m sorry.” Rowan mumbled, sniffling as she wiped her nose. _

__

_ Rowan’s father frowned and looked at Rowan, shaking his head before waving at the mess on the table. _

__

_ “Throw it all away and pack your things. We are going home.” _

__

_ As her father put away the books back on the bookshelf, Rowan quickly cleaned up the table, pushing the ingredients into a bag to toss into the dying fire outside the shack. _

__

_ Following her father outside, Rowan dumped the contents of her bag into the fire before catching up with her father as they headed from their shack in Frogmorton back home to their small home on the outskirts of Hobbiton.  _

__

Every day was like this for Rowan growing up. Waking up before the sun came up to walk with her father to Frogmorton and spend the entire day practicing witchcraft.

__

After the death of her mother when Rowan was just born, her father desperately tried to bring her back from the dead. Failing miserably, her father became obsessed with the idea of bringing the dead back to life, and found himself drowning in witchcraft, which he eventually pushed onto Rowan.

__

Being the gentle soul she was, Rowan never wanted to take part in such dark sorcery. She would have rather spent her time learning good magic, magic that could one day help people rather than hurt them. Her father, however, was not fond of the idea.

__

_ But that was long ago. _

__

Rowan no longer had to endure the torture of learning such an evil act, nor deal with her father.

__

When Rowan was just getting ready to enter adulthood, at the young age of 30, her father drowned in a boating accident that left her an orphan. No longer having either parent to care for her, Rowan quickly had to adapt to living and caring for herself. Thankfully, it was only three years later that she was an adult and successfully living on her own.

__

Despite her father’s passing, Rowan continued to keep to herself. She no longer went to the shack in Forgmorton and completely changed up her home in Hobbiton. As a child, her father never let her venture out into town alone, hardly ever with him even, but as an adult, Rowan found herself going to the market to buy fresh produce nearly every other day.

__

Rowan, a now 49-year-old hobbit, was living her best life. The only thing missing in her life was friends and family - something Rowan craved so desperately.

__

Nonetheless, Rowan still pushed on. She tried very hard to not let anything get to her and live her life as she always dreamed of living: a blooming garden, pantry full of food, fresh-baked sweets lining the windowsills, and the ability to do whatever she pleased, whenever she pleased to do so.

__

Rowan was finally happy.

__


	2. The First Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan goes into town to get things for supper and runs into Bilbo Baggins.

After spending the entire morning in her garden, planting new seeds for the remaining months of spring and into summer, Rowan decided that it was a perfect time to go to the market. While she did need to purchase some produce for the meals to come, Rowan also wanted to stop by the smaller stands that sold dresses, and sometimes even jewelry. Despite Rowan wearing the same rotation of dresses, she still liked to see what was being sold. Who knows, maybe one day she would have a reason to dress up?

The past few days Rowan had been having the same thing for dinner and supper: stew. While Rowan was a big fan of making steaming pots of stew to eat, with a nice doughy loaf of bread on the side, she was finding herself bored with the idea of another bowl of brown slosh. But what would be a good meal to make? Sitting down at her dining room table, Rowan pulled out her family cookbook before flipping through the pages. 

“Forgive me, Mother, but if I eat your stew one more night, I might poison it.” She admitted, skipping through the section on different soups and stews.

Her mother, bless her heart, collected recipes from her family and friends as she grew up for her to cook one day for her future family. Unfortunately, since her mother passed when Rowan was just born, that dream was never carried out. Rowan’s father would have much rather went to the pub to have someone make a meal for him than spend the time actually cooking. Nonetheless, Rowan was grown now and knew that there was no better time to pick up cooking than now. Rowan would be damned if she would let her mother’s dreams die.

After several quiet moments of flipping through the book, Rowan decided to go with a pot pie with turkey, fresh carrots, peas, and corn. Clipping the book shut, Rowan slid the cookbook back on her shelf above her stove before grabbing her bag and heading out the door to head into town.

The sun was high in the sky and out from behind the clouds. With the slight breeze blowing and the sun in its prime, Rowan could not have asked for a better day. As she made her way down the path and towards town, Rowan took in everything that nature had to offer that day. The birds were chirping brightly, the flowers were blooming, and she could hear the innocent laughters of children as she neared town. What could have made this day more perfect?

Making her way across the bridge and into the main shopping square, Rowan decided to get things for dinner tonight first. Stopping at her favorite stand, Rowan picked up the bundle of carrots, making sure they were good enough to prep for tonight.

“Just pulled those out of my garden this morning. Fresh as you can get them.” Minto Harfoot, one of the local farmers, explained.

Smiling, Rowan nodded and grabbed five carrots and a couple of ears of corn as well, placing them in her bag before pulling out the payment for them.

“Say, have you seen anyone sellings peas? I’m making pot pie tonight and I already have some ingredients back home, but I just need some peas.” She explained, moving her hand above her face to block the sun out of her eyes.

Minto stood in silence for a moment, thinking as to who he saw this morning when he set up shop. The only other produce stand he could think of was back near the bridge.

“Dagobert Brown might have something. I know he sells produce too. His stand is back at the bridge. If he doesn’t have any, I think you might be out of luck, lass.” 

Letting out a laugh, Rowan shook her head, not all that concerned if she couldn’t find any peas. In fact, Rowan wasn’t a huge fan of them anyway, so her heart wouldn’t break if she didn’t find any.

“To tell you the truth, Minto, I don’t like em all that much. Just gives the stew that extra something, you know?” 

Smiling Minto nodded his head, knowing what she meant. He motioned for her to wait a minute before pulling out a stalk of celery.

“Not the same, but take it for your troubles. Please, I insist.”

Of course, Rowan wanted to give him something for the produce. After all, this  _ was _ how he made his living and provided for his family - but she knew the stubborn man wouldn’t allow it.

“Thank you, truly, thank you. If it turns out, I’ll be sure to make you one for the generosity.” Rowan explained before stuffing her bag up once more.

Deciding that it wasn’t the end of the world if she didn’t get peas, Rowan pushed on around the stalls in town. Stopping and looking at the occasional stand to see what was being sold. As she made her way to the end of the line of stands, she noticed a beautiful outfit hanging up. 

It was a beautiful cream-colored skirt with pink roses spotted over the fabric attached to a matching creme colored shirt. The vest that came with it was pink like the roses with quarter sleeves. While Rowan wasn’t one for dressing up, as she had no reason to do so, this outfit was jumping out at her.

“Ah, so the young lass has her eyes caught on my newest piece.” The stall-tended pointed out, coming out from around the stall to greet Rowan.

Nodding her head, Rowan adjusted her bag over her shoulder more.

“Yes, yes this is beautiful! How much are you asking for it?”

The stall-tender licked his lips before rubbing his chin, thinking of a number. Rowan knew it would probably put a pretty dent in her coin-purse, but the piece was calling out to her.

“25 ducats.” 

At the hearing of the price, Rowan felt her stomach sink. 25? She had just gotten a dress not too long ago from another stall that was half that price.

“25? Tell me we can negotiate. I mean, 25 is a lot.” 

“Lobelia Sackville-Baggins didn’t seem to think that price was unreasonable. In fact, she bought two of my own makings no more than three days back.”

At the mention of Lobelia, Rowan couldn’t help but laugh. Of course, Lobelia could afford it. The no-good, Sackville-Baggins and all the others could shove off for all she cared.

Deciding that arguing with the stall-tender would be pointless, Rowan shook her head, knowing she could easily make the outfit herself if she wanted to.

“You can let Lobelia know that it’s all her’s. In fact, give her my warm regards and that I hope she can stuff into it.” 

Before the stall-tender could make a comment, Rowan had turned and made her way down the other end of the market line, deciding that going home would be best. 

As Rowan made her way out of town and towards the bridge, she stopped and grumbled to herself, checking to make sure she had everything she needed before heading home. The last thing she wanted to do was come back into town after just leaving.

Just as Rowan was about to take a step forward, she felt a hurdling weight slam into her, causing her to stumble forward and land on her bag. Letting out a groan, Rowan sat up and lifted up her bag to see the contents she had just bought smashed into bits.

_ Listen, hobbits liked to eat, you can’t blame her for destroying her goods. _

Standing up, Rowan brushed herself off before turning to see what dimwit had run into her, ready to give them a mouthful to watch where they were going. But to her surprise, the person who had run into her beat her to it.

“Oh dear me, I am so sorry!” 

Rowan opened her mouth to protest, but when she noticed who it was, she felt herself soften.

“Bilbo...oh, uh…”

The words couldn’t get out of her mouth. Just moments ago she was damning the entire Sackville-Baggins family, and now she was face to face with one. Thankfully it was one of the better souls of the family. 

She had run into Bilbo a couple of times at the market. While she wouldn’t consider them to be friends, the two were always kind to each other when their paths crossed.

“Oh, I’ve destroyed your produce. Here, let me pay you back!” As Bilbo went into his coat pocket, Rowan stopped him before he had time to repay her.

“Please, don’t do that! Seriously, it’s fine. I’m sure there is something salvageable in my bag. It was an accident.” She explained, her hand now on his wrist to stop him.

At the sudden physical contact between the two, Bilbo’s ears went pink, and so did Rowan’s. Letting out a laugh, Rowan pulled her hand away and swung her bag over her shoulder, not noticing the bits of squashed vegetables fling out of her bag in the process.

“It’s all going into a pot pie anyways. Not like I need them to be perfect,” She said, shrugging her shoulders. “What was it that got you in such a rush, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Smiling, Bilbo chuckled to himself, swinging his basket beside him as he awkwardly shifted from one side to the other.

“You’re going to find me utterly ridiculous...but I was running away from someone,” Leaning forward, Bilbo cleared his throat, “A wizard, if you must know.” 

“Oh, you mean the wizard coming our way?” Rowan teased.

Jumping forward, Bilbo went to cower behind Rowan, only to look and realize Rowan was just playing a prank on him.

“Ah, I see. Very funny.” Bilbo chuckled, shaking his head as he now stood behind her.

Turning around to face him, Rowan smiled and nudged her bag at him.

“There, now we are even.” 

The two stood in silence, smiling at one another and letting the tension die down before Rowan nodded her head, ready to depart to go home.

“Well, it was nice running into you. Hopefully, that wizard doesn’t give you any trouble.” She explained, crossing her arms over her chest as she went to leave.

Just before Rowan went to leave, Bilbo frowned in thought, turning and quickly catching up with her.

“Perhaps you can join me for dinner? I was going to have some fish and whatever else I could find. Let me make you supper, least I can do since I’ve ruined yours.” 

At the offer of supper, Rowan couldn’t help but grin ear to ear. Never had she ever been invited to something like supper. She knew it wasn’t needed, since she really wasn’t all that upset about the accident, but how could she say no to him?

“Okay Bilbo, I’ll take you up on that offer. I’ll be over around five, yes?” 

Nodding his head, Bilbo smiled, happy to hear that she agreed.

“Yes, it’ll be a date! Er, well, dinner...party...date?” 

Not being able to take his awkwardness seriously anymore, Rowan let out a bright laugh before leaning forward and daringly kissing his cheek.

“It’s a date.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Rowan and Bilbo are not going to have a romantic relationship, they just form a very close platonic bond with one another. As the story continues, I would be curious to know if anyone would like an AU story where Rowan and Bilbo end up together rather than Rowan and Thorin? Thank you for your support! I hope you continue to love Rowan and her story as much as I do. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support! Please follow my Tumblr at lmaolaufeyson! :)


End file.
